FwPCMH14
is the 14th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 63rd episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As Nagisa and Honoka cheer for Fujipi and his Soccer Team, Baldez captures Hikari and Pollun. Summary Nagisa recalls the previous encounter with the enemies as she and Honoka head home. Hikari catches up to them and they head to the park when Honoka spots Fujimura. He chats about the upcoming Soccer Match this Saturday and Nagisa promises to come to it in order to cheer for him. Honoka and Hikari also agree and offer to come as well, so with that he takes off. However, Nagisa worries whenever she is unable to think of what to do. In her bedroom, Nagisa continues to think when Pyuan, the Heartiel they captured the day before shows impression with her feelings. Seekun comments that Pyuan is very sensitive to pure hearts, but Mepple laughs and says that Nagisa is always like this when it comes to her crush. It doesn't matter though, because in the end she still says nothing to him. Nagisa begins to pull on his face for such words. The next day at school, Nagisa tells Hikari and Honoka her idea to make a flag to cheer for Fujipi. Honoka offers to help out, but Nagisa would rather make it on her own and Hikari asks why she is behaving so oddly. Mepple reveals that she has a crush on Fujipu, and Nagisa begins to make threats against him while denying it. Later on, at the Cafe, Hikari begins to wonder what "liking someone" means, and from the Chairect she hears the Queen's voice, explaining that it is a pure feeling. In the evening, Nagisa tried to come up with a design for a flag. She has remade it over ten times, as she isn't a very good painter. She snaps at Pyuan, Seekun, and Mepple after they begin to talk very loudly and accuses them of not being able to focus. Meanwhile, at the Mansion of Darkness, the boy is playing with a new toy - a helicopter, while Circulas told Baldez about the Heartiels. Baldez, in a fit of anger destroys the nearby candles and tells him to go and find out more. The following day, Nagisa heads out to the playing field with the flag. She shows Honoka and Hikari the design but when after Mepple criticizes it, Honoka points out that the flag is important because she made it and it contains her feelings for Fujipi. Nagisa gets shy by this and suddenly hides the flag, and soon the match begins. The rival team gets the ball and Honoka determines the best time to start cheering for Fujipi. Nagisa agrees, but she spots Circulas standing on a fence nearby. Honoka and Hikari also spot him and she asks for the girls to go for a bit, so that he wont try anything. The girls head outside and find Circulas standing on a statue. He asks them to give the Queen's Life to him, but the girls protect Hikari and. He summons a Zakenna using the statue and the girls transform into Pretty Cure and begin to fight. As this goes on, Circulas confronts Hikari and she transforms into Shiny Luminous. Pyuan arrives to try to get in the way, but he catches her and Seekun, but after Luminous tries to use Heartiel Action they are able to get free. As Circulas recovers, Black and White use Marble Screw Max, and defeat the Zakenna. The girls returned to the game to see that it is now 2nd half with the last minutes remaining. The Captain gives the ball to Fujipi and just as he prepares to kick the ball, Nagisa reveals her flag. This lifts his spirit and is able to score his first gole. The game comes to an end and Verone High is able to win. Later, Fujipi thanks Nagisa for what she did to help him feel better and give him the strength needed. Characters Cures *Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Pyuan Villains *Baldez *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes